Terms of Engagement
by Well Sugared
Summary: Miss Mount, Head of English at Nonnatus High finds herself attracted to a new member of staff... the new Head of PE, Miss Busby.
1. Chapter 1

Decided to have a go at writing a fic... first time so be gentle. Any feedback greatly received.

* * *

Chapter 1

"OK, settle down, settle down."

The low pitched mumbles continued for a further moment, while everyone found their seat, said their good mornings and grabbed a very necessary early morning coffee. As the room reached an acceptable hum, Mrs Julienne started the Monday morning staff meeting at St Nonnatus Comprehensive School.

Trixie shuffled in her seat as she tucked her red pencil skirt neatly beneath her.

"Oh do stop fidgeting Trixie," Patsy sighed as she watched the blonde adjust her neck scarf for the third time in two minutes.

"I can't help it, we don't usually have a whole staff meeting and Tom is sitting right over there. I must look ghastly!"

Patsy rolled her eyes, smiled wryly and turned to focus on the Headmistress. If there was one thing her stylish friend wasn't, it was ghastly.

As the Head opened her mouth to speak, there was a clatter at the door. The person behind it obviously had their hands full and was unable to operate the handle with any success. Mrs Julienne signalled for her Deputy, Miss Crane to assist the person who was struggling to enter the room and carried on.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you all back from the Christmas holidays. I hope you're all well rested and ready to take on any challenges the Spring Term may present."

Everyone's attention was soon averted from the mild mannered Head however, as Miss Crane swiftly opened the door to reveal the person making the commotion outside. With a bag in one hand, ID card and travel coffee mug in the other and keys in her mouth, a brunette stood frozen, with 70 pairs of eyes all looking in her direction.

"Come on in kid, find a seat."

This warm command was enough to remind Delia that she needed to remove herself from the doorway and preferably crawl in to a hole and die of embarrassment somewhere... But failing that, find a place to put her things down and let her cheeks turn back to their normal colour. Why was she always late?!

"Who's that?" Patsy whispered, turning to her friend.

"I'm not sure." Trixie replied, "Must be a new member of staff"

Patsy looked again at the dark haired woman. Her vision was obscured by the tens of people between them, but she could see a St Nonnatus lanyard now around her neck. Looking up, she also noticed that she must have made a funny comment to Cynthia from the math's department as they were both smirking, revealing the cutest smile Patsy had seen in a long time.

Patsy wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in her thoughts, but she was brought back to reality by the sound of Mrs Julienne's voice.

"And finally, as you are now probably all aware, Mr Turner, Head of PE was taken ill over the holidays. I hope you will all make his replacement, Miss Delia Busby, feel at home here at St Nonnatus and show her the ropes."

Mrs Julienne gestured to where Delia was sitting and once again, the whole room turned to look at her. As her colour rose, she gave a little wave to no one in particular and sat as far down in her seat as she could possibly manage.

Patsy took another opportunity to look more closely at Delia. Her brown hair was up and her thick fringe stopped just above a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She smiled kindly to the people around her who were getting up to introduce themselves as the meeting ended, exposing a dimple on her right cheek that the red head was yet to notice.

"Patsy! Quick! He's coming over!" Patsy's gaze was disturbed once again by the whispering shouts of Trixie as Tom Herewood approached them from the other side of the room.

"Good morning ladies, how were your Christmases?" Tom smiled and rocked back and forth with both hands in his pockets, clearly feeling out of his depth. Trixie's eyes lit up as she dived in to telling Tom about an incident Patsy had had with the turkey, a bowl of punch and a cracker!

Sensing she was no longer needed and seeing Trixie happily conversing with the handsome RE teacher, Patsy picked up her bag, edged herself away and sought out the brunette in order to introduce herself.

Many of the teachers in the room had started to leave; ready to start the new term and deal with those 'challenges' Mrs Julienne had referred to. As Patsy waded through the sea of chairs, she saw Delia ahead looking through her bag, giving casual 'good mornings' to those who went past. With an eye still on her, Patsy didn't see the chair sticking out at an angle in front of her. As Delia glanced around, she saw a red headed woman fall gracelessly to her knees, taking the chair with her.

Delia couldn't help but laugh, a risk, considering she'd never met this woman before, but unavoidable.

Patsy got up as quickly as she could, patting her skirt down and replacing one of her heels. "Gosh, what an entrance!" she breathed, as much to herself as to anyone around her.

"Almost as good as mine" Delia smirked as she folded her arms in front of her, "But I get more points for timing and viewing figures."

"Excuse me!" Patsy retorted in mock outrage pointing to the chair that still lay over turned on the floor. "That dismount was flawless!"

Both women laughed and Patsy could visibly see the relief in Delia's face, this was after all the first day in her new job and making friends in a comprehensive school could be difficult.

"I'm Patience Mount, but everyone calls me Patsy. Head of English."

"Hello Miss Mount, I'm Delia Busby. Head of PE… As of today."

"Is that Welsh accent I detect Miss Busby?" Patsy asked, lifting her left eyebrow inquisitively.

"Da iawn! Well spotted! I decided last summer that it was time to leave my position in Pembrokeshire and come to London to see what challenges it had for me. I was close to giving up and going back home to be honest, but this position came available over the holidays and I jumped at it! Have you worked here long?"

"For the last six years, Trixie and I got jobs here straight after our PGCE's, she teaches French." Patsy turned her body and pointed at the perfectly presented blonde to show Delia who she was. At that moment, Trixie laughed a little too earnestly at one of Tom's 'jokes' and took the opportunity to touch his arm. Patsy glanced back to Delia, "We're actually roommates as well, she's a lovely girl, I'd introduce you, but she looks busy." Patsy winced subconsciously showing what she really thought of Tom, but Delia didn't make a comment.

Delia cast an eye to her watch, "Shoot, is that the time? I'd better go and get set up for first lesson."

"Yes of course." Patsy smiled as Delia turned to walk away, but she couldn't help but feel a little tug of disappointment in her chest that the brunette was leaving.

As Delia reached the door Patsy shouted, "Um, if you need anything, my office is at the end of the English corridor… oh and the English corridor is in the Poplar Building." Patsy smiled weakly, realising that her outburst may not have come across as casual as she had intended, but she was met by the thankful smile of the brunette that once again revealed a dimple on her right cheek that Patsy couldn't take her eyes off.

"Thank you Patsy."

And she was gone. Patsy felt momentarily bereft. What was it about this relative stranger that made her feel so comfortable in her company?

"So?" Patsy turned with a start, as Trixie came quickly behind her. "What is she like?" Enquired the blonde as she checked over her nails. "You can't really get the measure of someone while they are wearing a tracksuit and trainers."

"She seems OK," Patsy sighed, shrugging her shoulder and tilting her head to the side trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Trixie continued towards the door, "We'll have to ask her around for drinks, and get the scoop on our new Miss Sporty."

Patsy followed behind Trixie, a large smile appearing on her face at the thought of getting better acquainted with Delia, that was unseen by the blonde.

"If you think so," she exhaled, still feigning indifference.

The dreary, cold, first day back to work that Patsy had been dreading had suddenly been replaced with the prospect of getting to know a beautiful Welsh girl, and for that, she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely feedback so far, it's much appreciated. Still not sure how fast or slow to take this, so i'll see how the next chapter develops.

* * *

Delia's first week at Nonnatus Comp flew passed in a blur of children, balls and data. Getting to grips with a new school and senior position was a lot to deal with and despite being only 5 days in, she was worried that she had bitten off more than she could chew.

After her somewhat traumatic introduction to the teaching staff on Monday, Delia had made it her business to avoid the staff room as much as possible. This wasn't hard to do however, as the brunette had more than enough work to be getting on with in her office. The main thing that frustrated Delia about her rather heavy workload was that she had so far been unable speak more to the charming English teacher she had met on her first day.

The tall woman had left quite an impression on her… the fall notwithstanding. As she remembered their first encounter, her lip curled in to a sideways smile and she chuckled to herself at how glad she was that it had not been her and how endearing Patsy's response had been. Replaying the memory also reminded her of the slender, toned calves that were revealed as her skirt raised slightly when she fell to her knees. The chewed pen that Delia was tapping on her notebook slowed somewhat as this thought crossed her mind. She had only managed to steal small glimpses of Patience Mount since that day; at the end of corridors and across the hall.

Looking at the clock and realising that it was 5 o'clock on a Friday afternoon, Delia put down her pen and started to pack up her things. These fragmented yet enticing images of Patsy floating around in her mind made Delia curious.

"I wonder if she'd still be here" Delia thought aloud. Putting the last file in her bag, she left her office and made her way across the courtyard to the old part of the school and found her way to the Poplar Building. The English corridor was clearly signposted and within minutes she was walking passed portraits of William Shakespeare and posters of 'Of Mice and Men' and 'An Inspector Calls'. At the end of the corridor she reached a door with a plaque that said 'Head of Department' and carefully looked through the glass square in the door to see if Miss Mount was still in school. Happily, sat at her desk was the striking red head, concentrating fully on her task at hand. Delia watched as tresses of her hair fell gently from around her ear and obscured what she was reading and in that moment, she wished she could reach out and sweep her hair back behind her ear.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she knocked on the door, startling Patsy somewhat and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Gosh, you frightened me!" Patsy exhaled, putting down the book she was reading and getting up to greet Delia. The smaller woman took in the appearance of the red head as she walked towards her, starting at her heels, working her way up those calves she remembered well, over her figure hugging black pencil skirt, up to her tailored white shirt with the top button undone and ending at a pair of sparkling blue eyes. The vision before her knocked Delia off kilter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, I haven't really had a chance to talk to anyone this week and you were so kind on Monday, coming to introduce yourself, I thought I'd come and say hello… again." Delia was rambling, but she couldn't stop. "Even though we've already said hello… well, not hello, but we've introduced ourselves… you know what I mean." Delia grimaced as she realised how stupid she sounded. What was wrong with her?

Patsy stood still, looking directly at Delia and smiling kindly, searching for an end to her sentence so she could jump in and save her.

"I did wonder if I'd see you, I bet it's been non-stop!"

"Yes! And some of the children you have here! I see what Mrs Julienne meant by the 'challenges' ahead!" Delia relaxed a little as they started to converse. The instant familiarity between them that was there on Monday reappeared so she sat casually on the table next to her; Patsy mirrored her action on her own desk.

"How's your first week back been?" Delia asked, keen to keep the conversation moving in an attempt to forget her earlier outburst.

"Well, we've had no suspensions or exclusions. So I'll chalk that up as a win for us!" Patsy followed this with a coy side smile that made Delia's stomach flutter. This woman really was gorgeous.

As the pair shared a lingering smile, they were disturbed by the door clattering open and a well-dressed blonde entering the room swinging her cardigan over her shoulders, seeming not to notice the brunette sitting talking to Patsy. "Sorry Sweetie, the meeting ran on. I hate to say it, but the languages department are such bores! And a meeting on a Friday, can you believe it?" Patsy got up quickly from her seated position on the table close the brunette to stand next to her friend, as if she herself had been caught doing something naughty by a teacher.

"Hello again, Miss… Busby wasn't it?"

"Delia, yes, hi. You're Trixie right and Patsy's housemate?"

Trixie smiled and nodded her head at Patsy. "She's been filling you in on the comings and goings at Nonnatus then."

"Only a little." Patsy interjected, "I don't think poor Delia has left her own department since Monday morning, let alone make friends and listen to gossip!"

Trixie's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Then you absolutely must come to ours tonight for a drink. A little 'Welcome to Nonnatus' gathering. I'll invite Tom and Cynthia and maybe even Barbara, it'll be wonderful! What do you think?" Trixie looked at Patsy for her housemate's approval and likewise at Delia for her acceptance still with a childlike grin on her face, eyes wide and expectant.

"I'm sure the last thing Delia wants to do on a Friday night is think about school Trixie." Patsy's mind was in overdrive. She hadn't been able to shake the image of Delia that had been floating around her mind since Monday. Every time the memory popped in to her head throughout the day her lip would curl in to a faint grin. Remembering the way her dimple appeared and disappeared each time she smiled would cause her stomach to give a little flip, but now, in this moment, the thought of having Delia in her home was too much.

"No, I… I'd love to actually. I haven't managed to make many friends since I moved here and it doesn't look like I'll be having much time to socialise during school hours, so this is perfect!" Delia looked anxiously at Patsy, sensing the red head may not have been as keen on the idea as she would have hoped.

"Marvellous! We'll see you at 8 then, is that ok?" Trixie asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's perfect, but er, where do you…"

"Of course silly me! If you give Patsy your number, she'll text you the address." Trixie turned to the red head, who was trying desperately to hide how happy she was that Trixie had innocently given her an excuse to get Delia's number. "I've just got to grab something from my room, then meet you by the car? See you later Delia."

"See you after!" The brunette called after her as she swept out of the room with more grace in her little finger than she had ever seen. Turning back to Patsy, Delia had to contain her sudden flutters of nerves at the thought of going to Patsy's house and being with her socially… and in the presence of alcohol. "Give it to me then." The shorter woman put her hand out in front of her, and spoke with as much confidence in her voice as she could muster and a mischievous smile on her face. Patsy's eyes widened momentarily, until she realised what she meant. The taller woman unlocked the phone and slid it on to Delia's hand for her to enter her details. As she did so, her fingers gently grazed the Welsh woman's palm and the sensation sent shivers up Patsy's arm and she could feel her cheeks start to colour.

Tonight was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the lovely feedback. Tried to get more depth in to this chapter, hope the characters still feel like Patsy and Delia, despite me using some of my own memories!

* * *

Patsy lifted and turned the turquoise chair cushion in her hand for the fourth time and placed it back down, finally happy with its position. After flying home from school, she had used her swift efficiency to ensure that the house was looking spotless and ship shape ready for their visitors while Trixie dealt with the drinks and snacks.

Patsy had repeated to herself tirelessly that it didn't matter that Delia was coming for drinks, she would make this amount of effort for anybody. As she left the sitting room, she bent down and adjusted a coaster so that it was flush with the edge of the coffee table. 'Anybody,' she repeated to herself.

On entering her bedroom, she scanned the room for anything that may be out of place or in need of a clean or adjustment; unsurprisingly she found nothing. Why did it matter what her bedroom looked like? Delia wouldn't see it! As thoughts of the beautiful Welsh woman entered her mind, Patsy's attention fell on the shelving unit against the wall. It was piled high with books of all genres as reading was her happy place. Her books took her away to different lands and worlds, where she could be anyone or anything. She could escape from the real world that had so often in her past been unpleasant. What couldn't be seen however, were Patsy's well-worn copies of, 'Tipping the Velvet' and 'Fingersmith,' 'The Price of Salt' and 'Deserts of the Heart.' These were kept hidden away out of view behind all of the red head's other books.

Suddenly, in the midst of the evening's preparations, she saw this for the first time as a metaphor for her own life and the secret of her sexuality. Kept hidden behind the façade that she showed to Trixie and the rest of her friends and colleagues. Only she knew it was there, only she knew that there was something to look for and only she could be the one to remove the disguise and bring the truth to the fore. The thought of this revelation sent a shiver through Patsy's body. Her life was perfect as it was; wonderful friends, successful career… jeopardising this was not an option. Patsy looked at the well-arranged spines of her favourite books, put these thoughts to the back of her mind and continued to get ready.

* * *

Delia raised her finger to the bell and pressed hard, sounding a high pitched noise inside. Looking at her watch it was twenty past eight. "Damn it Busby, why are you always late?" The brunette held a bottle of rosé wine in one hand and flattened her top down under her coat with the other. She'd had no idea what to wear tonight, this was partly the reason she was so late. What kind of night would it be? Casual drinks in front of the TV with crisps? A more formal gathering with music and canapés? She had decided she would be safe with her black pumps, figure hugging dark blue skinny jeans and her favourite white chiffon shirt that was cut with a low v neck; further accentuated by a long necklace she had placed there. This would be suitable for any eventuality.

The door swung open to reveal Trixie in high waisted navy blue skin tight jeans, with a thin red jumper tucked in. Delia relaxed as she felt what she was wearing would be fine.

"Hello Sweetie." Trixie said smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, the taxi driver couldn't find the house," Delia lied.

"No bother, everyone is here already, although I don't know where Patsy has disappeared to."

Delia followed Trixie in to the house bottle in hand, took her coat off and placed it with the others' on the coat rack. She caught up with Trixie as she reached the sitting room and could hear music and voices in full flow floating towards her. On entering, all heads turned to her (a feeling she was now familiar with) and Trixie kindly touched her arm to encourage her in to the room.

Pointing to each person in turn, the blonde introduced the overwhelmed Welsh woman to the group. "This is Cynthia, second in the maths department." Delia waved and smiled, remembering sitting next to this small, meek woman on her first day. Trixie continued, "This is Barbara, she teaches textiles and food tech and this is Tom Herewood, Head of RE." Trixie's face visibly changed when looked admiringly at Tom and she momentarily stopped in her tracks.

"Nice to meet you Delia, how's your first week at St Nonnatus been?" Tom enquired, his handsome face looked kindly at the brunette.

"Long!" Delia said immediately, "but so far, so good!" As she reciprocated with her captivating smile Trixie tugged at her arm.

"Let's get that wine in the fridge shall we?"

Trixie had laid on quite a spread, the whole middle island was covered in food, snacks and dips. Delia stood with her back to the hallway as the blonde poured her a drink and started with her well-practised inquisition.

"So Delia, have you got a boyfriend? You could have brought him, I forgot to mention it earlier."

"I…" just as the brunette was about to speak, she could hear footsteps behind her entering the kitchen. She turned around suddenly and was met by a red-headed vision, dressed in a black sixties style long sleeved dress with a white collar and cuffs that was cut half way up her thighs.

"Hello." Patsy said and smiled that coy side smile that made Delia's stomach flip.

"Hi." Was all that shorter woman could manage in return.

"I had a few pieces of work that I wanted to get done before the weekend started," Patsy lied. In reality, she had been through almost every item of clothing she owned, struggling to decide what would make her look her best but also like she'd just 'thrown something on.' As she moved in to the room, Delia's eyes were drawn to the slight flex of Patsy's thigh muscles that were visible due to the length of her dress. Begrudgingly, she shifted her gaze to the centre island covered in food and Trixie handed her her first glass of wine.

* * *

Patsy glanced at the clock on the wall, it was half past twelve. The new addition to the group had so far been a wonderful success. Delia seemed to get on well with anyone, she had a funny anecdote for almost every conversation and at most points of the night she had had all members of the room focussed on her and in stitches. Unsurprisingly to Patsy, she thoroughly enjoyed her company. She seemed to sparkle in this social setting and feed off the energy of the room, happily fuelled by the numerous glasses of rosé she'd had.

Everyone was now either sitting on chairs or on the floor, talking with music playing softly in the background. The wine was flowing freely and Patsy noticed that Delia's face had become slightly flushed. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't noticed much else all night. Suddenly, Trixie put her glass down on the table and announced the idea that had just come to her.

"I know what will really make young Miss Busby a true Nonnatun… a game of Never Have I Ever! Then we'll get the dirt on our new colleague!"

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Delia smiled and finished the remainder of her drink. "OK, sounds good to me!"

Patsy froze. This was always her biggest fear when Trixie was in this environment and under the influence of alcohol. She hated this game with a fiery passion. It forced her to lie about her past, alter her actual memories or just invent new ones in order to maintain her straight façade… and it was tiresome.

Everyone moved so they were all sat on the floor. Drinks were topped up so that everyone would be able to drink if they had done whatever sexual or provocative act stated.

"Right, I'll go first, then we'll go around the room this way so Delia will be next." Patsy smiled in agreement but it came out as more of a grimace. "OK, a tame one to start, Never Have I Ever… kissed someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend." She looked around eagerly to see if anyone had taken a drink but was disappointed. Eying this particular group of players however, Trixie realised that this game may turn out to be a flop.

Now it was Delia's turn. She took time to visibly ponder what she was going to say and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Never Have I Ever… slept with a woman." Delia lifted her glass of wine to her mouth and drank, as did Tom. Trixie's jaw dropped as the realisation of Delia's revelation sank in.

"Really? How wonderful! You know I'd never have guessed. Do you have a girlfriend? You could have brought her you know." Trixie rambled on excitedly and started talking about it to Barbara and Cynthia. The brunette however, was most interested in Patsy's reaction. She'd sensed something from the red-head, but she couldn't be sure and there was no way she would act on it!

Patsy was taken completely aback, her cheeks paled noticeably as she suddenly felt exposed. How could she be so blatant? And with a room of practical strangers. Everyone carried on playing the game, Trixie was overjoyed at how well her plan had worked and as keen to find out more. "I must say, this game never fails to disappoint!"

Patsy couldn't continue, all of the voices seemed distant and she could only hear her own thoughts, she had to remove herself from the situation. She got up abruptly and with a little less care than she would have liked due to the wine she had consumed. The rest of the room's inhabitants failed to recognise the way in which she'd left the group except for Delia. She had been watching closely for any trace of reciprocated understanding, but all she'd found was a pale, panicked face. The brunette made her apologies and got up to follow Patsy to the kitchen. When she entered the room, she found Patsy leaning over the sink holding on to the worktop so tightly her knuckles had whitened.

"Penny for them?" She asked in as light a tone as possible, moving closer to the red head as she did so. The sound brought Patsy out of her trance and back in to the room.

"Oh goodness, sorry, I just needed some water, too much wine I think."

Delia glanced at the tap that wasn't running and the empty glass that was still on the side. Sensing all was not right, she reached across the taller woman and turned on the cold tap. Their close proximity forced them to make eye contact. Seeing the panic still residing in Patsy's eyes, the Welsh woman gave her the most reassuring and understanding smile she could, took the glass, filled it and handed it to her.

"Are you ok Pats?" Delia asked, her voice full of concern. The shortening of her name disarmed the red head completely, unconsciously she released some tension in her shoulders that she hadn't realised was there.

"How do you do it?" Patsy asked imploringly.

"How do I do what?" Delia replied, searching for an answer in the taller woman's face.

"Just blurt something like that out infront of a room full of strangers." Delia's suspicions were now confirmed.

"Well it's not a secret, everyone important to me knows already and I couldn't miss an opportunity like that now could I? I think Trixie had to physically lift her chin off the floor!" Delia started to smirk, but her levity was not reciprocated by the red head.

"Patsy, there's nothing wrong with being gay, it's 2016!"

Patsy looked horrified, "I never said that I was…" she paused, unable to say the word.

"Gay? You can say it out loud you know."

Patsy's body language told Delia that this was not to be taken lightly. Instead, she looked directly in to Patsy's eyes, her own, filled with as much conviction as she could, "All I know is, we cannot help who we are attracted to and we love who we love. That doesn't need a name, it's just important that we are happy." She followed this with a sincere smile, producing the dimple on her right cheek that was able to raise a smile from Patsy, despite how she was feeling.

"Gosh it's almost one! My taxi will be here soon." Delia exclaimed noticing her watch. She left Patsy where she was deep in thought, returned to the sitting room where the game was still in full swing and kissed and waved her good byes and thanks to its occupants. The two women met again by the stairs as Delia put her coat on.

"This conversation isn't over Miss Mount! I'll come see you one dinner time this week and we'll have a chat over some coffee… I won't be taking no for an answer!"

"OK, thank you," Patsy sighed sheepishly, rather embarrassed at how she'd behaved.

"I may even text you tomorrow to see how your hangover is if you're lucky," Delia teased. As the horn of the taxi beeped and she finished doing up the last of her coat buttons, the brunette lifted up on to her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Patsy's cheek.

"Nos da cariad."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this update has taken so long, work has been crazy with the end of school and starting a new job. I found this chapter quite tricky to write, hope it doesn't go on too long. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, the encouragement means a lot as this is my first attempt.

* * *

Delia had stayed true to her word. She and Patsy had text playfully back and forth all weekend, getting to know each other, taking advantage of the confidence being behind a text can give you. Delia had even tried flirting a little, but it had so far not been reciprocated.

'So I'll bring my lunch to your office dinner time tomorrow then? Xx' Delia text late Sunday evening.

'Great, see you tomorrow xx night xx' Patsy replied.

Patsy put her phone down on her bedside table and lay wide awake, thoughts cascading through her mind like a waterfall. She was excited at the prospect of seeing the brunette on her own again, but was unsure she was ready for the somewhat honest appraisal of her life that Delia might make whilst having their 'chat'. There were so many things that Patsy had bottled up over the years, stopped herself from telling anybody, or tried to forget had happened, she had started to doubt what was real, did she really like women? Or had it been a dream? She was unable to deny however, her developing feelings for the beautiful Welsh woman. Every time her phone had sounded over the weekend, notifying her of a text from Delia, her heart had fluttered. At the thought of her, she lifted her hand to where Delia had placed a chased and delicate kiss on her cheek and her heart beat a little quicker. This wasn't a dream, this was real and it terrified her!

With her lunch in hand, the tracksuit clad Miss Busby made her way to the Head of English's office ready for their 'meeting'. The thought of it had put a smile on her face all morning, no mean feat when faced with Year 9 Boys…

Delia went to open the door without knocking, but instead cast her eye through the glass square in the door. There she saw Patsy at the front of the class, striding up and down lecturing what appeared to be a group of notorious trouble makers. As Patsy turned to walk back the way she had come, she caught Delia's eye and mouthed, "Sorry." Deflated, the brunette nodded as obviously as she could and made her way back to her building. She was desperate to talk properly with Patsy and to get to the bottom of her apparent discomfort with herself and her feelings. She knew there was something palpable between them that she wanted to explore, but she didn't want to make the red head feel uncomfortable in any way.

Her second Monday at St Nonnatus had ended really rather well with an excellent Year 8 hockey session and Delia was feeling pleased. She had managed to get on top of her work a little over the weekend and was looking forward to an earlyish finish. As she got up to leave, she heard the handle of her office door turn.

"I thought you'd still be here," Patsy sighed, her relief noticeable. "I've brought a piece offering to make up for earlier, Winifred's a good teacher, but her behaviour management is just ghastly!" Patsy held out her hands to reveal a packet of custard creams. "I thought we could have them with that cup of coffee you promised." Patsy followed this with the most effortlessly beautiful smile Delia had ever seen, which she reciprocated automatically.

The brunette set about filling and boiling the kettle while Patsy was immediately drawn to the book shelf. Fingering the spines of the books, she tilted her head to read the titles and authors' names; mostly unknown to Patsy as they were sport science related. "You like to read?" Patsy asked wistfully still engrossed in the books.

"D'you think because I like to hit balls around with sticks that I wouldn't be interested in reading?" Delia teased and turned to Patsy with a face of mock outrage.

"No… I just meant…"

Delia started chuckling and Patsy realised that she wasn't being serious. "I do actually, I keep all my subject ones in school because my shelves at home are already too full." Patsy couldn't contain how happy it made her that Delia was a lover of books, it was as though she loved part of her.

When the coffees were made, they sat together at the table in the middle of the room, each fiddling with the handles of their mugs or twisting a biscuit in their fingers. "Right then Patience Mount, time for the serious questions!" Patsy visibly tensed and looked down. "… What's your favourite colour?" Delia laughed and Patsy relaxed her shoulders, "I'm sorry, you were looking so awkward I couldn't resist!" Patsy frowned, but when she lifted her head up to look at Delia, she couldn't help but smile too.

The brunette reached her hand across the table and placed it on Patsy's, "look, the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable or anxious." Unbeknown to Delia, her hand on Patsy's, made the red head feel both. "I just want to get to know you," she continued trying to maintain eye contact, "and I think you want to get to know me?" Patsy nodded silently and refocused her gaze on Delia's hand that was still resting comfortably on her own.

"OK, but answer me this, because I need to know. You don't have to say it, a nod will do. Do you like women?" Patsy nodded slowly. "Right, thank you for confiding in me." Delia couldn't conceal the wide grin that now appeared across her face. The tempting dimple that always managed to catch Patsy's eye, made an appearance and stayed. "Another biscuit?"

This is how they continued for the following weeks. When time and schedules allowed, Patsy would go to Delia's office after school for a coffee and they would chat and laugh, tease each other and learn embarrassing stories about their past. Patsy couldn't remember the last time she had become so close and shared so much with someone else so quickly. The darker parts of her history, she had chosen to keep to herself, not yet ready to divulge the things that made her wake at night.

* * *

The last week of the half term had finally come around and all of the teachers at St Nonnatus welcomed the break with open arms. Delia was aware that her feelings for Patsy had deepened over the last 6 weeks, the connection they shared was undeniable and she found her utterly beautiful in every way possible but she had been unable to act for fear of scaring her off.

Packing her things up ready for the week off, Delia busied herself in her office and waited for the visit from her now favourite red headed English teacher… but she didn't come. The brunette checked her watch and the clock on the wall, it was 4:30 on the last day of term, if she wasn't here now, she wouldn't be coming at all. Feeling dejected, Delia thought she would pass through the English Department to see if she was there… but nothing. Realising she hadn't actually heard from Patsy in over 24 hours by text or call, Delia felt her stomach drop with panic. What if something had happened to her?

Delia got out her phone and text Patsy immediately, trying to maintain an air of calm and nonchalance.

'Hey Pats, no coffee this arvo then? Hope you're ok? Xx'

With that, Winifred walked passed, fully laden with bags of books to take home and mark. "Have you seen Miss Mount today by any chance?"

"Um, no, sorry Miss…?"

"Busby"

"No, she hasn't been in today. Called in sick this morning and has made life very difficult for us I don't mind telling you!"

"OK, thank you."

Winifred rambled on but Delia had stopped listening. Why wouldn't Patsy have told her, let her know, stop her from wondering. The horrible feeling that was in the Welsh woman's stomach started rising, making her feel sick. She whispered to herself as she walked to her car, "Right, if she doesn't text back, I'll text her again when I get home. There'll be a perfectly good reason."

Delia did as she said, but by 8pm there was still no response, so she couldn't sit and wait any longer. Grabbing her keys, she decided to go over to Patsy and Trixie's house to see what was going on and more importantly, if Patsy was OK… No one would think to tell her if something had happened and why would they?

Arriving at the house, she rang the bell and waited, fiddling nervously with her keys until the door opened.

"Hello Sweetie, here for another round of Never Have I Ever?" Trixie smiled.

"Um, no, actually, is Patsy here? She wasn't at school today and I haven't heard from her, is she OK?"

"Oh aren't you a sweetheart! Yes, she's fine, just a bit under the weather that's all. I'll let her know you came." Trixie reached for the door as if to guide Delia back out.

Not moving anywhere, Delia asked, "Can I see her?"

"Well I'm not sure she'll be up for seeing anybody, she's awfully fluey."

"Trixie, it's OK." A hollow voice came down the stairs towards the two women from the landing. Patsy walked down a few steps revealing red, puffy eyes and a tissue in hand.

"There you are Pats, you had me worried!" Delia spoke imploringly, searching for a reason she'd been kept in the dark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I've been a little out of sorts today." Patsy descended a few more steps as she spoke, giving Delia a better view of her face. Realising she was no longer needed to protect her friend, Trixie closed the door and walked silently back to the sitting room, leaving the two women locked tightly in each other's' gazes.

"What's the matter Cariad? Can I come up?" The look of concern she felt inside was clearly etched all over the brunette's face.

"Yes, OK." Was all that Patsy gave her. Turning to go back up the stairs, Delia followed Patsy in to her room.

"I was just a bit worried that's all when I realised that I hadn't heard from you and then Winifred said that you hadn't been in, which I thought isn't like you…" Delia rambled on as she often did when she felt nervous and failed to notice the red head turned to face the now closed door sobbing quietly. Delia instinctively went to the taller woman, turned her around and held her close to her, rocking slightly back and forth; feeling Patsy's tense body relax in to her. Being unable to comfort her properly due to their stark difference in height, the smaller woman led Patsy over to the bed where they sat at its edge facing each other.

"What's happened Patsy? Tell me Sweetheart!" Delia threw caution to the wind and placed her hands on Patsy's cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears and the rest of her fingers to gently stroke her face. As she did so, she felt Patsy's head lean towards her touch and heard a sigh leave her mouth.

"I hate that you've seen me like this, it's just this day, it never changes, never goes away…"

"What Cariad?" Delia asked gently.

"10 years ago, today, my mother and younger sister were on their way to pick me up from boarding school for the holiday." Patsy stifled a tear. "But they never got to me, their car was hit by a drunk driver at a junction and…"

Out of everything that had gone through Delia's mind today as to what could be the matter, this had taken her by complete surprise. "This date every year just brings it all back to me." Patsy let out more tired sobs.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart, come here." Delia pulled Patsy to her, placing her head under her chin to rest on her chest and enveloped her completely in her arms, kissing the top of her head softly.

Patsy didn't know how long they'd sat there like this, but this woman had the power to ease her pain, as if her grieving had been halved by her embrace. Delia continued to kiss and whisper in to Patsy's hair. "I'm here for you darling, as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."

At these words of comfort Patsy raised her head to look at the brunette and found two glistening pools of blue staring back at her and the most comforting smile she had ever seen. She'd stopped crying now, but Delia couldn't resist the opportunity to wipe away the last tears from her eyes with both hands. In that moment she knew she couldn't wait any longer, she had to show Patsy how much she cared for her and what she felt for her.

Keeping the red heads face in her hands, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bracing herself for Patsy's body to tense and for her to pull away Delia leaned back and dropped her hands waiting for a response; the feel of Patsy still making her lips tingle. Instead, she saw a small side smile appear on the red head's face and, reciprocating the movement, she gently held the back of Delia's neck and pulled her towards her, their lips meeting again, sending gentle waves of pleasure through Patsy's body, easing the tension a day of crying had caused. The kiss deepened, but remained soft, Delia's tongue the first to venture forward past Patsy's lips, eliciting a passionate sigh from the red head.

Begrudgingly, Delia broke them apart eager to check that Patsy was OK, not wanting to take advantage of the situation. Searching for an answer to an unspoken question, Delia looked in to Patsy's eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Patsy asked.

"Of course Cariad,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken so long, been swamped with work. Only a short little chapter to get the ball rolling again, more to come soon... I hope!

* * *

Patsy woke with a start. She blinked a few times and found her eyes to be sore and puffy. Her heart sank when she remembered why she'd been crying, as it did most mornings when she crossed over from those blissful memory-less few moments everyone has when they first wake.

As she looked down she realised she was still in her clothes from yesterday, as she continued down her torso she saw a hand resting gently on her stomach, attached to an arm that was wrapped tightly around her. The events of the night before came flooding back to her now as she became fully awake. Delia felt her stir and pulled her closer to her and could hear her subconsciously inhale the scent of her hair as she half woke. Patsy had never been the little spoon before and lying there now with Delia right behind her and her arm securely around her she felt calm, peaceful, happy.

She relaxed back in to Delia's embrace and started playing absentmindedly with the fingers and languished on her stomach. The sensation woke Delia but she didn't raise her head, she merely let Patsy carry on, clearly deep in thought, considering and pondering what last night meant for both of them.

"I'm going to need those back at some point you know," Delia spoke in to Patsy's hair.

Startled out of her musings, Patsy dropped Delia's hand and turned to face the brunette, their noses only an inch apart.

"Delia," Patsy spoke eventually.

"Patsy," Delia replied, mocking her serious tone.

"I'm not... this is all... what does..."

"Pats, stop it!" Delia raised her hand to its now familiar resting place on Patsy's cheek and began to stroke the soft skin slowly. "No questions, no over thinking things. I'm glad that you finally know how I feel about you and I hope the feeling is likewise. This is the happiest I've woken up in a long time and that's because of you. Let's not get bogged down with details and labels... just go with it!"

Delia leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the end of Patsy's nose that made her screw up her face and smile.

"I'd never kissed a girl before last night," Patsy said staring intently in to the Welsh woman's eyes. "I didn't know that it was meant to be like that."

"What? Life changing? Mind blowing? Bombs going off?" Delia laughed and lowered her hand to tickle Patsy gently, but Patsy wasn't laughing now.

"I've been reading about it most of my life, and always wondered what these authors have been on about; I've never felt it with a man."

"Felt what?" Delia asked, suddenly curious.

"Desire," Patsy replied, all joking cast aside.

Delia took a sharp intake of breath, the sound of that word sent a tingle down her back and through her legs. The kisses of the night before had gone no further, but Delia's want for this girl still sat in the pit of her stomach and was set alight again by the look now in Patsy's eyes.

Patsy could feel the effect her words were having on Delia but she had to say them, she had to say how she felt. She raised her hand to brush Delia's fringe aside slightly and traced the ridge of her brow with her index finger making the brunette close her eyes.

"I wanted you," Patsy continued, "I want you and it makes me..." Patsy could speak no more as Delia had moved forward and covered her lips with her own. The tender kisses of last night were, this morning, passionate and intense. Delia rolled to position herself on Patsy and took a moment to take in the beauty of the woman beneath her.

She lowered he head and with the softest of touches swept her tongue slowly and deliberately across Patsy's fleshy bottom lip, tugging at it slightly with her teeth, eliciting a whimper from the red head. Hovering just above her, Delia repeated the motion with Patsy's top lip and ended her teasing with another deep kiss.

She needed more, her hand journeyed down Patsy's body, feeling every contour on its way to the bottom of her t-shirt. It took mere seconds for Delia's right hand to be against the warm flesh of Patsy's stomach and around her back, feeling her toned muscles and pulling her up towards her. Bringing her hand around, the brunette ran a light finger along the waist band of Patsy's jeans that made her skin pimple.

Sensing Delia's change of gear, the red head placed her hand on hers and broke away from the kiss.

"Not yet," Patsy breathed heavily after the heated exchange. "I'm not... Not yet."

Delia sat up, still astride Patsy's legs and smiled at the taller woman; she had forgotten herself in the moment.

"Of course Cariad, I'm sorry. We do this at your pace. You're in charge Miss Mount!" Delia kissed Patsy reassuringly."Breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

Used half term as a chance to catch up with this. I have a few ideas about where to take it, but would be happy for any suggestions. As always, I'm new to this so your lovely comments are really appreciated! =)

* * *

Chapter 6

On leaving the safe confines of the bedroom in pursuit of food, Patsy had forgotten that she didn't live alone. How would she explain the sight of her and Delia leaving her bedroom, the latter still in last night's clothing having obviously slept over… In Patsy's bed! Being only 9 am on a Saturday morning, Patsy was quite confident that Trixie wouldn't be up yet, but she couldn't take the chance. By the time they had reached the bottom step of the stairs a million thoughts and scenarios had filled the red head's mind, bringing her to the conclusion they wouldn't be staying.

"Let's go out for breakfast!" she turned and said brightly. "I'm in the mood for something different."

Delia eyed Patsy's somewhat forced enthusiasm, but having already weighed up the situation herself, she'd been waiting for her to find a way of getting them out of the house brusquely.

With that, right on cue, the kitchen door opened and Trixie appeared nursing a fizzing orange concoction and rubbing her forehead. Seemingly oblivious to their presence, Trixie only noticed they were there as she was about to ascend the stairs.

"Oh morning Sweetie." Trixie met Patsy's eyes with her own rather blood-shot ones. "Gosh you're here rather early for a Saturday morning Miss Busby!"

"Late night was it Trixie?" enquired the brunette, skilfully avoiding what she'd said.

"Yes, Tom came around last night and took me out for a few drinks."

"A few?" Patsy questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"We must have left before you went home last night Delia, we'd have invited you Pats, but thought you needed some space." As Trixie completed her sentence she eyed the pair of them again. How hadn't she noticed straight away? Delia was in the same clothes as last night. Surely she hadn't gone home and not changed, she must have stayed the night. The blonde's thoughtful face betrayed her and Patsy wasn't about to hang around for more questioning.

"OK Trix, we'll see you later, just off out."

Patsy bundled Delia out of the door, allowing mere seconds for the Welsh woman to call back, "Bye!"

The door slammed and the red head stood frozen, her head down deep in thought. "She knows you stayed, I could see her working it out, won't she think it strange, won't she suspect?"

"Pats, calm down darling," Delia reached to hold Patsy's arm but she flinched at her touch and pulled away. Undeniably hurt by this, Delia understood and wasn't going to let her push her away. She knew how she felt and how hard this was for Patsy to cope with; time and patience is what was needed and time and patience is what she was willing to give.

"Right, let's just go to mine. No one looking, no pressure. I can even make you a 'Busby Breakfast Special!'" Patsy's look of concern started to wane, "And I can shower and change. Maybe we can do something?"

"OK, that sounds lovely," Patsy replied. Delia turned to walk down the steps. "Delia!"

"Yup?"

"I'm sorry."

"Never say sorry to me Cariad."

* * *

Patsy wandered up and down Delia's book shelves and pored over the many familiar titles that lay there, read numerous times; spines bent and crinkled. Patsy always thought that someone's book collection gave an insight into their mind and heart. Likes, dislikes, loves, passions, obsessions, secrets, all there if someone was willing to look close enough. The mere fact that Delia's books were alphabetised showed how organised she was by nature. A wry smile appeared when she reached 'W' and eyed Delia's collection of Sarah Waters' novels. Unlike her own shelves, 'Tipping the Velvet,' 'Fingersmith,' and 'The Paying Guest,' stood proudly for all to see.

"Food's ready!" Delia called from the kitchen. The 'Busby Breakfast Special' was waiting on the table for her. A delicious looking bacon and egg sandwich was surrounded by cutlery, folded napkins, a small vase with a freshly cut flower sitting in it and cold glass of orange juice. "Madam, breakfast is served." Delia held out a chair for Patsy to sit on, stealing a kiss as she did so.

"Gosh, look at all of this, what a treat!" Delia smiled, visibly pleased with herself. The last 24 hours had not been pleasant for Patsy and she was glad to be able to do something for her.

It was great to sit and chat with this interesting, funny woman, nowhere to be, nowhere to rush off to, no school bell to listen for. They clicked on so many levels… all except one. The more Patsy listened to Delia's stories of her life before Nonnatus High, before London, it was evident the Delia loved adventure. She'd done everything; there wasn't a continent she hadn't holidayed on or a sea she'd not swum in. This passion for adventure was not shared by the bookish red head. "OK, I'm about to tell you something about myself that I think you'll find horrific."

"I seriously doubt that… but go on."

"Right, well, I'm not really one for adventure… or the outdoors or…" Delia started to smile.

"This isn't really news Pats."

"Well, no, maybe not." Patsy smiled shyly, "But you see, I can't even swim." Delia raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we."

"No, no, it's just one of those things that I can't do, drove them mad at boarding school."

"Yes, but you haven't been taught by Miss Busby before have you?" Delia came around to Patsy's right hand side, with one hand rested on the back of her chair and the other on the table in front of her, she leaned down to Patsy and kissed her. The kiss was long and deliberate, the taller woman had regained her confidence now they were alone and deepened and quickened its pace as her own passion became sparked by this beautiful woman.

"I'm not joking you know," Delia said, breaking off the kiss, "I will get you to swim, whether you like it or not! It's my half term challenge." The confidence that exuded from her made even Patsy believe that she may actually learn to swim.

"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice then!" Patsy gave Delia a coy side smile that never failed to melt her. Kissing her again, Delia stood up straight.

"Right, shower for me, care to join me?" Patsy's eyes shot open and filled with panic. Delia began chuckling to herself. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing, sorry darling."

"It's not that I don't… I just…"

"Honestly Cariad, it was just a joke, I'm sorry. You OK down here for a bit?"

"Yes, of course." Delia turned and went upstairs and Patsy relaxed. Why did she react like that? She was so attracted to Delia, but the thought of going any further… She started to clear the dishes, "Pull yourself together Patience!" she mouthed under her breath. "What an earth is the matter with you? Crap at being straight, crap at being gay! Don't mess this up!" Patsy continued to chide herself as she did the washing up. "Don't push her away, she needs to know how you feel about her, show her how you feel about her!" It was during this vocalised internal monologue that Patsy realised that she was tired. Tired of worrying, of not fitting in, of not being accepted, of pretending to like men. This pretense was eating away at her, she wasn't being herself and she knew it.

While Delia busied herself upstairs, after she'd finished the dishes, Patsy took her time meandering around her living room; looking at the wonderful things she'd collected on her travels. It was hard for Patsy not to notice the large number of photos scattered around the room. Many recurring faces, obviously close friends, some male, some female, some she presumed would have been past lovers. A pang of jealousy shot through her, thoughts and questions began to pour through her mind like sand. How many other women had there been? Had she loved them? Why had their relationships failed?

Unknowingly, Patsy had picked up a photo of the brunette and another woman in a frame next to the TV and was staring at it while she subconsciously interrogated the Delia in the picture. "I could always make you a copy," Delia joked. Patsy jumped and threw the photo back down on the shelf. How long had she been standing there?

The red head turned to speak, but words failed her. Leaning against the door frame with her arms folded was, to Patsy's mind, the most wonderful sight she'd ever seen. Dressed only in a crisp white dressing gown, Delia radiated confidence, and beauty; her tanned skin and dark hair in stark contrast to the gown. Absorbing the sight in front of her she could see clearly the warm flushed skin of Delia's chest where the dressing gown gaped at the neck. As she breathed out, the soft line of her cleavage was visible and drew Patsy's gaze down.

Her hair was down for the first time, towel dry with damp tresses languishing on her shoulders. Realising her mouth was open, Patsy swallowed hard, a deep sensation at the pit of her stomach made her blush. Noting that her entrance had had its desired effect, Delia raised her index finger and beckoned the taller woman towards her. Patsy moved forward as if she was pulled by invisible string.

Delia leaned back against the wall and pulled Patsy the last foot of the way by the waistband of her jeans. The red head used the wall to steady her as her body was pressed against the smaller woman. The light coconut scent of her hair filled her senses and it was intoxicating. Delia kept her fingers in Patsy's belt hoops and held her tightly against her body, forcing her to feel her firm uncovered breasts under the dressing gown. With no shoes on, Delia reached up on tip toes and brought her warm mouth to Patsy's, placing a gentle kiss on her cold lips, the sensation was breath-taking. Delia moved her head and placed another light, tortuous kiss, then another, never fully committing or using enough pressure to satisfy Patsy's rising want.

Letting out an unabashed growl, Pasty moved forwards pushing Delia back towards the wall and deepened the kiss. This time it was her tongue that ventured forward first, meeting Delia's in a passionate and intricate dance, all the while thinking, 'show her how you feel, don't push her away!' Delia's hands moved to Patsy's back and pulled her closer to her still, wanting as much of her as she could get. As their bodies moved together to the rhythm of the kiss, the tie fastening on Delia's gown began to undo.

As Patsy breathlessly moved back from the kiss, the front of the dressing gown dropped, revealing the gentle curve of Delia's right breast. Looking down, Patsy's breathing increased and the brunette could see the dramatic rise and fall of her chest. Delia found the red head's ear and whispered, "Touch me Pats."

Her heart racing, Patsy raised her left hand and swept her fingers lightly down along the exposed neck of the dressing gown. Her touch visibly made Delia's skin pimple and her eyes close. Patsy kept moving her hand lower and traced a fine line down the centre of her breast, finding Delia's erect nipple standing proudly. Grazing her palm over it, she elicited a sharp intake of breath from the Welsh woman. Patsy cupped Delia's breast, feeling its weight and soft curve in the palm of her hand. Glancing her thumb back over the brunette's nipple her breathing increased. Both women's chest heaved with the intensity of the moment. "You feel wonderful," Patsy breathed, kissing Delia again.

Taking all of her willpower, Delia reached up and took Patsy's hand, ceasing the heated exchange, for her own sake if anything. She knew that Patsy wasn't ready for where this was heading and despite how wonderful it felt, she couldn't let herself get worked up and push things too far and too quickly. Patsy looked at her questioningly, still breathing heavily. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No Cariad!" Delia replied, kissing her hand, quick to reassure her. "Let's just take things slowly, it's not even lunch time yet!" Patsy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Tying her dressing gown back up and refocussing, Delia looked past Patsy to the photo of her and her ex next to the TV and remembered what she'd been doing when she'd entered the room. "Trying to find an embarrassing photo of me were you?"

"No, I was just looking at all the wonderful things you've done and places you've been," Patsy trailed off.

"And who I did them with?" Delia asked with a knowing look.

"You can't blame me for being curious… and maybe a little jealous," Patsy caught Delia's eye.

"It's not a secret though darling, you've just got to ask and I'll tell you anything, not that there's much to tell anyway. I'm not some sort of lesbian lothario!" Delia smirked to herself. "That's Stacey," she pointed to the picture, "She was my last girlfriend, she loved to travel, so we went all over the place. We were together for about 3 years and split up about a year ago."

"What happened?"

"We just drifted apart, the love changed and we realised that we'd just become friends." Patsy bit her bottom lip, taking it all in. "There were 1 or 2 other girls before that, and some boys, but nothing as serious as Stacey."

Patsy looked back at the smiling girls in the picture, "But you were happy?"

"For a while yeah, but things change. I moved to London anyway, she would have never come here... Right that's enough about her, what about us? I feel like doing something tonight!"

"Yeah?" Patsy welcomed the change of subject.

"I want to take you out tonight, what do you think? You've had a shit few days, you deserve it. Nothing gay," Delia laughed, "Just a couple of bars, get dressed up, we could ask Trixie and Tom and the others, let's celebrate half term!"

Patsy thought, apart from numerous bottles of wine consumed in her living room, it had been ages since she'd been out.

"OK," the red head replied, "That would be lovely!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this update has taken so long, never seem to get the time. This is a little more angsty than previous chapters, but I'm still deciding on where to take it. Any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Here she was again, staring at her wardrobe trying to find any redeeming qualities to the clothes that, before this point, she thought she liked. Looking at them now they all seemed drab and lifeless, devoid of the personality and charisma she wanted to portray to Delia. This was their first social outing together; a setting where Patsy wasn't entirely comfortable. A self-confessed book-worm, the elegant red head would be far happier wrapped up on the sofa with a glass of wine and a book. Far less in a dark, sweaty room, music pounding, being leered at by men old enough to be her father; this effort was for one person and one alone. She could imagine how comfortable Delia would be out in a bar, radiating confidence and beauty; naturally attracting people to her. How could Patsy live up to that? Biting her lip with anxiety, Patsy reached in to her wardrobe and pulled out a black body con dress that she hadn't worn for a long time. Looking at it critically, 'this will have to do,' she thought.

Holding it up to her, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Patsy shouted. A fumbling sound revealed a beautiful blonde in a bathrobe, a glass of rosé in each hand and a lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth like a hardened criminal.

"Thought you'd fancy a little brightener," Trixie said as she handed over the glass and extricated the cigarette from her mouth.

"Yes! Thank you!" Patsy grasped the glass and within seconds the wine was gone. Looking on in surprise, Trixie could sense the slight panic radiating off the red head.

"You OK sweetie?" Trixie had hoped the wine may help Patsy to explain why Delia had so obviously stayed the night, but now wasn't the time it seemed. "Any idea where we're going tonight?"

"Not a clue I'm afraid but I think Delia has somewhere in mind," the taller woman replied, not making eye contact.

"Oh fabulous, I love trying new places. I wonder if she'll take us to a gay bar, I do love them!" Trixie fixed Patsy with hard stare, desperate to elicit a telling response that would confirm or deny her suspicions, filling in the missing puzzle pieces that she'd been putting together slowly for so long now.

Patsy's eyes widened, "Oh I doubt it, wouldn't be fair on us would it," she blurted. All the while the taller woman was unable to look at Trixie directly, fearing that if she did, she would somehow know everything. Her avoidance however, was more telling than she could have known.

* * *

As Patsy padded bare foot towards the kitchen she could hear the clinking of glasses and the glugging of liquid being poured. The number of voices she could also hear emanating from the living room signalled the arrival of the guys from school invited for pre-drinks. Sure enough, Trixie, surrounded by glasses, was pouring everyone a wine. "There you are! We've all been wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh, you know what it's like," Patsy sighed, trying to sound casual, "Can never find anything to wear."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying Sweetie, you look bloody gorgeous!" Trixie's face was alive with delight, she loved it when Patsy made an effort. "Is it for anyone's benefit?"

"What, this?" Patsy brushed down the front of her dress awkwardly and placed a strand of imaginary hair behind her ear, "No, just haven't worn it in a while, thought I'd give it an airing." Patsy cringed inside at her response, 'idiot' she thought. Feeling her colour start to rise, she deftly changed the subject, "Everyone arrived?" That question included Delia, as now she thought if it, she hadn't heard from the brunette in a few hours.

"Yes, gang's all here, I'll take these in to everyone, can you help finish pouring them?" Trixie lifted a tray of glasses and made for the living room. Patsy turned and faced the counter, busying herself with the task she'd been left.

Her concentration was interrupted by a warm hand placed to the side of her right thigh. Gasping in surprise, the red head felt the hand move slowly up over her hip and around her flat, toned stomach. A small amount of pressure forced her back in to the body behind. In a slow, deep voice, Delia whispered in Patsy's ear, "You… Look… Delicious." The words spoken with such intent and feeling started Patsy's heart fluttering, her pulse quickened. She turned around in Delia's arms and was taken aback by how beautiful Delia looked. She hadn't seen her like this before, hair down and straightened, subtle but flawless make up, skin-tight black jeans and low cut patterned vest top, revealing her tanned and toned arms.

"You're not bad yourself Busby," Patsy breathed as Delia's hands started wondering, exploring her perfect curves. Taking advantage of a shoeless, slightly shorter than normal Patsy, Delia swept her red hair over her shoulder and started kissing her neck.

"Yup, delicious," Delia repeated as she traced kisses from her collar bone up to her ear.

"Delia, Patsy whispered breathily, "Stop it, someone might come in!"

"Once more with feeling Mount," Delia smiled and continued, knowing the red head didn't want her to stop.

"I hope you haven't gone to France for that wine!" Trixie shouted from the living room. In flustered surprise, Patsy pushed Delia away from her in case they were seen.

"Coming!" Patsy shouted, Delia poked out her bottom lip and began to pout.

"Spoil sport!" Gathering herself, Patsy finished pouring the wine, gave one to Delia, put one in each hand and went to greet everyone in the living room.

* * *

Pre-drinks had lasted a little longer than planned resulting in more wine being consumed than anticipated. By the time the Nonnatuns had made it in to town, they were all somewhat merry! Delia found the whole situation torturous, after a few glasses of wine all she wanted to do was be close to the beautiful English teacher, but she was clearly being kept at arm's length. Every time she had moved closer to her at the house, she had struck up a conversation with someone else and moved away; when she had tried to make eye contact across the room, she'd diverted her gaze in someone else's direction. Delia understood but the wine made her see things a little differently, 'this night was meant to be about me showing Patsy a good time,' Delia thought to herself as they exited the taxi.

On entering the bar, drinks were bought and a booth was found, it was the perfect place; good atmosphere but not too busy, good size dance floor but not filled with creeps… Delia had done well. The girls crammed in to the booth around the table, Cynthia first, then Barbara, Trixie, Patsy, followed by Delia; she wasn't about to miss this opportunity.

As space was limited they had to sit closely together, Delia saw the realisation in Patsy's face as they got comfortable on the white pleather seating. Patsy continued to talk to Trixie, much to Delia's annoyance. The brunette moved a little to her left, forcing contact; their legs touched from ankle to hip and Delia could feel Patsy's warmth. With her left hand, she deftly felt the smooth skin of Patsy's leg under the table, slowly drawing it up over her knee and on to her thigh, she saw Patsy's speech falter at her touch and smiled at her reaction. "Another drink anyone?" Patsy stood with a start.

"No, we're fine," was the resounding response she got from the table.

"Excuse me," she said to Delia tartly, requiring her to move quickly. With no further conversation, Patsy was at the bar, fussing once again with her dress and waiting for service. Delia followed. "What the hell was that?" Patsy hissed.

"What? That? I only touched your leg Pats, I hardly had you over the table!" Delia replied, controlling her increasing frustration.

"In front of everyone Dels, what were you thinking," the red head continued.

"In front…? Pats, no one saw, I just wanted to remind you I was here I guess, you've hardly said two words to me since we left the kitchen." Delia's already raised voice was becoming louder.

"Just don't OK, I thought I could handle this, but I can't you'll have to back off."

"Back off?" Delia repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes Delia, it's too much!" Patsy replied, not looking at the shorter woman

"I get the message." Delia slunk off to the toilet not wanting to continue the conversation. She was hurt and the wine was undoubtedly making her worse.

On her return, the girls were back in the booth talking non-stop like before. She could see patsy scanning the room for her, 'fuck that,' she thought angrily, alcohol clouding her emotions; heading for the bar Delia bought another drink.

Looking to her right, she saw a girl at the bar waiting to be served, but seemingly being ignored by the bar staff. "What do you want?" Delia shouted over the din.

"Are you sure?" replied the woman.

"Of course, I've already been served," Delia continued throwing the shorter woman a smile, unconsciously revealing her dimples, "What are you having?"

"A large rosé please, thank you." Delia turned and repeated the order to the barman, refusing payment from the mystery woman when offered. "What's your name so I can thank you properly?" The girl asked.

"I'm Delia and honestly, it's nothing, you're lucky I've had a few or I might not be so kind!" Delia smiled again.

"Thank you Delia, my name is Rachel".

"Nice to meet you Rachel," Delia turned and faced her properly, "I hope you enjoy your wine." The Welshwoman started to walk back to the table, but Rachel caught her arm.

"I don't suppose you'd mind keeping me company until my friends get here would you? I don't know where they could be?" Delia looked back to the table, all women fully engaged in conversation and decided she wouldn't be missed for another few minutes.

"OK, but you'll have to give me my arm back." Delia looked down, gently reminding Rachel that she was still holding her arm.

They conversed politely for the next quarter of an hour, she talked non-stop about work and the gym. She was gorgeous and obviously keen on Delia, but all the brunette could think about was Patsy. Every time she'd turned to look at the red head she'd continued to talk to the girls, seemingly uninterested that Delia was nowhere to be seen. "I'm really sorry lovely, but my friends will be wondering where I am, I'd better go," Delia said apologetically. She didn't really take in the response she was given and just made her way back to the table, eyes only for the tall beautiful English teacher sitting there.

Tom and the others were now all at the table and everyone was in great spirits. "On the pull Busby?" Tom asked excitedly, tapping her arm with his elbow. Trixie heard the exchange and dove in immediately, halting her current conversation.

"I did glance your way Delia, is she your type? Did you get her number? Do you want me to ask her for you sweetie?" Trixie's face beamed, obviously in her element, her thoughts from earlier seemingly gone. Patsy's did not, she watched the exchange uncomfortably, eying Delia from behind her wine glass as she pretended to drink. Thinking it would benefit them both in the long run, Delia decided to play up to their suspicions.

"Well, yes actually, she gave me her number, bit of a gym bunny, just up my street really!" Delia lied. Trixie clapped and squealed excitedly like a little child. "How wonderful, a new Nonnatus romance!" Delia smiled awkwardly and looked at Patsy who she thought had gone a little pale.

Time passed and Delia's level of frustration with Patsy went through the roof. "Right, sorry guys, nature calls, need the toilet Pats?" Tom moved so Delia could get out, Patsy didn't reply, but placed down her drink and followed Delia to the toilet.

Luckily it was empty and provided a quiet and cool contrast from the room they'd come from. Patsy folded her arms and faced the sinks, her body language conveying how she felt. "Making friends I see," Patsy spat, the acid in her voice evident.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have someone actually reply when I talked to them!" Delia replied, eager to make Patsy see that she was just as upset as she was. "I'm surprised you noticed to be honest, you haven't looked at me once all night!"

"Noticed? Of course I noticed, she was all over you, everyone saw!" Patsy was still unable to look at Delia directly and instead looked at her in the mirror. Delia moved closer, "Pats... look at me." The taller woman reluctantly turned her head towards the brunette, "I couldn't care less about the girl at the bar, she asked me to keep her company and I did. There's only one girl that I'm interested in here tonight and she can barely look at me!" Delia reached out and touched Patsy's arm, she swayed a little and Delia realised how much wine she must have had and the toll that the last 24 would have had on her. As she stood there, she tried to put herself in Patsy's place; crying for the loss of her closest family members one minute, revealing who she really is to herself and kissing a woman for the first time the next. A wave of empathy hit Delia like a truck, how could she have been so impatient! She tugged Patsy's arm and pulled her in to an embrace, hugging her tightly in an attempt to take away any anger she may be feeling.

Two glistening pools looked down at her full of anger, betrayal, confusion, lust and apology. Quickly glancing around, fuelled by wine, Patsy checked if they were completely alone, then lowered her head to the smaller woman. Their lips met and the contact quelled the friction between them instantly. It was what they both needed, Delia pulled Patsy more closely to her and placed her hand on the back of her head, closing any gap between them. The long languid kiss lasted for an age, their heads moved from left to right as their tongues met and danced their now familiar dance. Delia turned her body and perched on the sinks behind her, hands roaming over the red heads beautiful curves.

A dull thud and sudden rush of noise signalled that the door had been opened and they were now no longer alone. Delia pulled away and looked towards the door and there, stopped in her tracks, staring wide eyed, stood Trixie.


End file.
